Course of True Love
by Higuchimon
Summary: [100/100 drabbles, ficlets100 LJ challenge, complete, Juudai x Johan/Johan x Juudai, Spiritshipping (GX), au: faerie, au: vampire, au: dark world Johan, au: rp-inspired, au: incubus, au: reversal, au: bridges, au: djinn, past life] A hundred drabbles to explore the friendship and love between Juudai and Johan.
1. Evidence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** Evidence  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #25, scar(s).  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

It wasn't really visible if you didn't know just where to look; Johan healed up quite well, after all, and it was on his stomach, where almost no one could have seen it under his clothes regardless. But as he and Juudai lay curled around one another, the brunet ran a finger along it gently and looked at his lover.

"What's that from?" he asked curiously. Johan shivered at the touch and grinned at the question, reached out to take hold of the finger and pulled it up to his mouth to nip at it teasingly.

"It was my appendix."

**The End**


	2. Seizing The Moment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** Seizing The Moment  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #56, no regrets.  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

Juudai sorted through his cards busily, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he focused on his job. Johan could not wait any longer and inched a bit closer. "Hey, Juudai? I was wondering something." When Johan spoke, Juudai automatically turned to look at him curiously. Johan did not waste another breath and leaned forward, brushing his lips quickly across Juudai's. "Do you like this?"

The only part of that he regretted was not giving Juudai a chance to put the deck down. Picking up the cards a few hours later took far, far too long.

**The End**


	3. The Right Idea

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** The Right Idea  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #50, hold.  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

Juudai didn't move; he simply felt too good to move right now. Johan was in his arms, where he belonged. His grip tightened just a little and he leaned forward to drop a small kiss on the muscular shoulder in front of him. Being that close to Johan, he was aware of some kind of cologne or something and he breathed it in, classifying in his mind simply as _Johan_.

"It's called _Hold_," Johan murmured, turning his head to look at Juudai. "It's one of those colognes Fubuki advertises."

Juudai decided just then that the cologne should be listened to.

**The End**


	4. She Knew

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** She Knew  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #82, giggle.  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

"What's so funny?" Juudai wasn't certain of why Rei was laughing the way that she was. For that matter, he wasn't all that certain of why she had been watching him and Johan talk about their decks in his room at the Osiris dorm either.

"Nothing, Juudai-sama," Rei replied, trying to cover her mouth so the sound didn't wake up anyone who might be sleeping. She'd seen them so close together; she just knew what they'd been doing. Even if they didn't know yet…she knew.

"Girls are really weird," Johan said, and threw a grin at Rei over Juudai's shoulder.

**The End**


	5. Putting It All Together

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** Putting It All Together  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #46, hint.  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

Juudai had been somewhat sheltered as he'd grown up, but once he got out into the world with Yubel, Pharaoh, and Daitoukuji-sensei, he quickly picked up on several bits of important information that he hadn't ever quite put together before in quite that way: such as what rainbows could signify.

As soon as it had all sunk into him, he hurried straight to Johan's house to let him know what he'd found out. The words had scarcely passed his lips when the other pulled him into a deep warm kiss, and all of the little clues suddenly made perfect sense.

**The End**


	6. The Ones Chosen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** The Ones Chosen  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #90, kindred.  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

"Well, you've met my family!" Johan grinned, waving a hand at the Gem Beasts as they lay around him and Juudai in the wide clearing. "So, when do I get around to meeting yours?"

"You already have." Juudai replied, grinning himself, and gesturing to where Yubel, Hane Kuriboh, and Daitoukuji-sensei were also sitting and watching. Yubel toyed quite proudly with Juudai's hair and he threw a warm and caring glance at her. "This is my real family, Johan…including you."

Johan's grin softened into a compassionate smile. Ties of blood were one thing, but ties of the heart…they were even better.

**The End**


	7. Second Stone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** The Ones Chosen  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #16, ripple.  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

Johan sat by the lake near his home and threw rock after rock into the still waters, watching the patterns that the ripples made. He'd done this with Juudai at Duel Academia quite a few times. He'd gotten so used to doing it with him, that when a second stone, one that he had not thrown, skipped across the waters and then sank beneath the surface, he only smiled.

And when he realized that Juudai really was there beside him and the reflection wasn't a part of his imagination, there was only one reaction to be had: to kiss him.

**The End**


	8. A Helping Hand

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** A Helping Hand  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #66, hurt.  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

"Hey, are you all right?" Juudai hurried to catch up with Johan and bent worriedly over the other duelist. Johan himself winced and touched his right ankle with his fingertips, then winced even more.

"I think I sprained my ankle." This was not how he'd wanted to get into Juudai's arms, but Johan thought he could live with that. "Think you can help me to the infirmary?"

"No problem!" Juudai declared firmly, and managed to work Johan's arm around his shoulders before they started on their limping way. The prospect of being bed-ridden wasn't fun, but walking with Juudai was.

**The End**


	9. Brisk

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** Brisk  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #34, lake.  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

"You think that's cold?" Johan laughed at Juudai, reaching over to stick a finger into the waters of the lake. "I come from North School, remember? It has to be a _lot_ chillier than this to bother me!" And to prove his point, Johan stripped off his entire uniform and dived into the waters. They _were_ a little bit less than warm, but he had dealt with much colder temperatures when he'd been in school.

He surfaced and turned, then grinned even more when he saw Juudai just a few feet behind him. "You're right," Juudai said. "It's not cold."

**The End**


	10. Making It All Better

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** Making It All Better  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #24, burn  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

What Johan said wasn't in Japanese, but even Juudai got the picture that it really wasn't the kind of word that was generally said in polite company. The blue-haired duelist yanked his hand quickly away from the pot handle and started to go for the cold water, when Juudai caught him gently by the wrist.

"Here, let me." He concentrated hard, touching the mild burns with his hand, and when he drew it away, they were healed. Johan blinked, staring, then flexed his hand a little before he thanked Juudai the best way that he knew how: with a kiss.

**The End**


	11. From The One Protected

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** From The One Protected  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #37, sweet!  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

"Oh, sweet!" Juudai read the card text and grinned widely. Though, the more he thought about it, this card didn't quite fit in with his deck. Not that he couldn't adapt, but it felt like it should go somewhere else. He looked up to see Johan still engrossed in his own new cards and for a moment, just watched the play of light across his new friend's face. "Hey, Johan! Check this out! It's yours if you want it!"

Johan caught the card as it was spun over to him and read it. "_The One Worth Protecting_? Sweet! Thanks, Juudai!"

**The End**


	12. Over The Edge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** Over The Edge  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #82, sorrow  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

Had Johan's blood soaked into this arena's dirt? It was his fault if it had. _Always_ his fault, he was _always_ the one who didn't see a problem, being so wrapped up in his own life…just like Satou-sensei had told him. He had ignored the trash at his feet and now Johan had paid for it. There was the chance Brron was lying, but regardless…

Juudai could not remember his heart ever breaking like it broke now. If Brron wanted a duel, he would get one, and he would regret it for every short moment that remained of his life.

**The End**


	13. He Wished

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** He Wished  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #45, spineless  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

Juudai made eating shrimp sinful. Johan wasn't sure why, but it _was_. Juudai's tongue lapped at the fried outer skin, then he would put the tip of it in his mouth, sucking a bit on the sauce that he'd dipped it in. After that, he took more of it between his teeth, inch by wicked inch, his lips somehow _folding_ around it as he chewed. Johan could only watch, and try to keep his mind on what he was supposed to be doing, which was _not_ melt bonelessly into the seat.

Sometimes, he really wished that he was a shrimp.

**The End**


	14. A Stupid Question

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** A Stupid Question  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #60, on my own  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

"You're sure that's what you want to do?" Johan sat on the bed and watched Juudai. He knew he couldn't stay at the Academy much longer, but he'd be back, and he wanted to talk to Juudai before he left.

"It's the best thing." Juudai's smile was warm and caring and so very certain of himself. Johan knew that he believed in his mission, and that was all that he'd wanted to know. "It's like you said, we've got this ability. We need to use it."

_Come with me._ The words went unsaid. Perhaps that was fate. Or perhaps not.

**The End**


	15. At Any Cost

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** At Any Cost  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #52, battle  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

He'd been too late. That twisted piece of deceit had blinded Juudai to who Johan really was. Johan was ready to fight to prove himself to Juudai. Only he had the Gem Beast deck. And he was the one who loved Juudai enough to fight him when he couldn't see the truth for himself. He hadn't been able to help Juudai find himself back in the world of darkness, but _now_ was his chance to set matters straight.

No matter how hard the fight or how much he had to push at Juudai, he would do this. He would win.

**The End**


	16. Breath of Life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** Breath of Life  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #28, glow  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

Johan always knew when Juudai was coming to visit. It made no sense, given that the other was the living embodiment of the darkness of creation, but everything seemed to shimmer just a little when Juudai was in the area. It was a sort of deep, rich, intense kind of a glow, something that made everything around him appear a little more vibrant, a little more real, a little more alive and rich and growing.

Everything seemed a little bit more like Juudai himself when he was around. Now that he thought about it, maybe it made sense after all.

**The End**


	17. The Same Answer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** The Same Answer  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #11, apocalypse  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

"So, if we don't beat the Light of Ruin this time, it's going to be the end of the world for real?" Johan stood there, arms folded across his chest, his most serious expression on as he looked at Juudai. The other only nodded, the faintest hint of a smile on his own lips. He knew the answer that was coming, as much as Johan himself knew what he was about to say. Whenever the world was threatened, it called on Juudai. When Juudai needed a hand with that, he called on Johan.

Johan smiled. "Let me get my deck."

**The End**


	18. Love's First Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** Love's First Kiss  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #26, hex  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

"Johan, you know those curses in the fairy tales? Where the princess can only wake up when the prince kisses her with love's first kiss?"

"What about them?"

"If I had that kind of a curse, would you wake me up with love's first kiss?"

"No."

"You wouldn't?"

"Because it's not the first time I've kissed you, Juudai. Remember?"

"You just might have to remind me. Short memory, you know."

"You're incorrigible. If you'd wanted a kiss, you just had to ask."

"I think I asked. Why haven't I gotten my kiss?"

"There. Satisified?"

"You can do better than that."

**The End**


	19. Not What He Expected

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** Not What He Expected  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #81, complicated  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

Johan had expected a fun third year at Duel Academia. He'd expected tough duels with the old king of North School, Manjoume Jun, and ones with the rising young legend, Yuuki Juudai.

He hadn't expected to feel as if he knew Juudai or for the whole school to be pulled off to some other world at the whim of a Duel Spirit from Juudai's past. Life was suddenly much trickier since he'd met Juudai.

Trickier, like having to run from Yubel constantly.

Harder, lost in a world with only the Gem Beasts.

He wouldn't have traded it for the world.

**The End**


	20. Following Instructions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** Following Instructions  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #35, pie  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

Johan had no idea of what had made Juudai decide that he wanted pie. It wasn't even as if cooking were something he did all that often, at least not that Johan knew of. If it something simple and easy, then he wouldn't be surprised. But today, Juudai was making pie, and Johan was trying to help.

"Pinch the crust?" Juudai stared at the instructions somewhat blankly. "Why, did it do something wrong?"

Johan tried not to laugh too hard. Juudai wasn't done, though. "Beat the eggs? Whip the cream? Is this a recipe or Kaiser and Edo's to-do list?"

**The End**


	21. Asking For Lessons

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** Asking For Lessons  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #27, curse  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

Juudai stared at Johan, jaw dropped and utter disbelief of what he'd just heard in his eyes. Granted, when Johan spoke in his native Swedish, Juudai couldn't understand a word he said anyway. It was lucky that Johan's Japanese was as good as it was, because Juudai had absolutely no gift for foreign languages. But, for what Johan had just said, no real translation was necessary.

He swallowed a few times, before he managed to work out just what he wanted to say. "Johan?"

"Yeah?" The other looked at him curiously.

"Could you teach me to swear like that?"

"Sure."

**The End**


	22. Wars Within

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** Wars Within  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #68, angst  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

Haou could not let Johan be alive. He couldn't even _want_ him to be alive. He wanted to want that. But he refused to let himself. He had so much to do, to build Super Fusion, to put an end to all the fighting, by bringing everyone his banner or control.

Orders were given, and he refused to take them back. If anyone answering to Johan's description was ever found, they were to be killed on sight, no questions asked, and no quarter given.

Johan had to be dead. Even if Haou was the one to kill him.

Especially if.

**The End**


	23. Something To Look Forward To

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** Something To Look Forward To  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #40, cave  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

Johan lay curled up in the small cave and watched the seemingly endless gray sheets of rain that fell outside. It would have been a lot more interesting to watch with Juudai. Not that he didn't enjoy being here with his family, but if Juudai had been there, then it would have meant they didn't have to worry about Yubel anymore.

But there would be other days when he could sit in a warm cave and watch the rain fall with Juudai. Until then, he would dream of that moment, and it would be all the sweeter for the wait.

**The End**


	24. Decisions, Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** Decisions, Decisions  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #36, jello  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

"Red. Yellow. Blue." Juudai eyed the three flavors of jello available. Actually, there were more than three, but those were the ones that had caught his eye.

"Strawberry, lemon, and blueberry," Johan read off the flavors. Juudai wasn't much help in _Japanese_ grocery stores, much less ones here in Stockholm. But together, they managed. "What do you want to get?" They could afford any of them; jello wasn't that expensive.

Juudai grinned a bit and picked up the blueberry. "I like how it tastes," he said. Johan grinned back and put in a package of strawberry.

"I like this too."

**The End**


	25. Rhythm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** Rhythm  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #41, procedure  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

There was a kind of procedure to a kiss. Not exactly a set of rules, but a rhythm that flowed. All kisses were different, but for the ones that Juudai liked best with Johan, there was just a way that everything seemed to go.

First, the gentle pressing of lips against lips. Sometimes it ended there, sometimes it went on. When it did, one pair of lips opened a little, and tongue became involved. It could go on from there, and usually did, with the kisses going deeper and longer.

But no matter what, Juudai just loved to kiss Johan.

**The End**


	26. Touch of Green

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** Touch of Green  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #51, forever  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

Johan didn't want to be jealous. It was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He loved Juudai, and as much as Juudai liked him…he didn't _love_ Johan. He loved Yubel. He would always love Yubel. They'd loved each other for thousands of years. Juudai had only known Johan for a few months. Yes, he'd come for him, but he would have done the same for any of his friends. Johan did not doubt that.

Juudai and Yubel would always be together, throughout this life and into the next. Johan would not be. He didn't want to be jealous…but he was.

**The End**


	27. Perchance to Dream

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** Perchance to Dream...  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #95, wake.  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

Johan dreamed. He dreamed of being with the Gem Beasts and Juudai, far away from Yubel and all the madness of this dark world. He dreamed of kissing Juudai, and seeing the delight in Juudai's eyes as he kissed back. He dreamed of feeling Juudai in his arms and feeling Juudai's arms around him.

He did not want to wake up. Waking up would mean dealing with the fact that Juudai only saw him as a friend. Wake to knowing that Juudai would know what Yubel had told him, of their promise together.

But when he was called…Johan's eyes opened.

**The End**


	28. What He Can Do

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** What He Can Do  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #10, salvation.  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Extra Note:** *Facepalm* Today has not been my day for getting this right.

* * *

Juudai had saved the world from the Seven Stars.

He had saved it from the Light of Ruin, embodied in Saioh Takuma.

Juudai had saved Jerry Beans Man from Geise.

But he could not save Johan from the effects of Johan's own spell card.

He could not save Rune, the strange boy who looked like Johan, from Zure.

He could not save Dark World no matter what he had tried.

He could not save Manjoume, Fubuki, Kenzan, and Asuka from Brron.

But perhaps now he could save Johan from Yubel. Perhaps he could save one person that he loved.

_Johan_.

**The End**


	29. Contrasts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** Contrasts  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #61, final.  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

Those last moments that he had seen Johan still burned in the back of Juudai's mind, even when he was dueling someone to bring them to their death for Super Fusion. How _happy_ Johan had looked that at last he could help someone with his dueling. How thrilled he had been to have Rainbow Dragon in his deck at last.

His heart still ached that such a sight had even occurred. That it would be the last time they would ever see each other, thanks to Brron and Yubel.

At least Johan had been happy. Unlike those he defeated now.

**The End**


	30. Ideal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Collection Title:** Balance of Power  
**Drabble Title:** Ideal  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the ficlets100 challenge on Livejournal, using prompt #30, dream.  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.

* * *

Soft fluttering kisses, hands that roamed across bare, heated skin, flesh against flesh, whispers of words pulled away by the wind, but their meanings spoke still to the heart…

Pale skin, struck by moonlight, wrapped around darker, kissed by the sun.

Entwined, inseparable, come life or death, come evil or pain.

Fantasy made reality. Hopes made flesh. Triumph over tragedy.

Sunlight and shadow, light and darkness, interwoven into an indestructible web.

Never together, never apart, one where the other is, always elsewhere, helping and healing. Contradictions and confusions, their life story.

New promises made, all old vows kept.

For eternity.

**The End**


	31. Meet The Haou

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** Meet The Haou  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance  
**LJ Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #44, stray  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Yubel warned Juudai of any danger that happened to come across him while he slept. She did not classify fuzzy black kittens as dangerous, which was why he woke up with one snoozing peacefully on his chest his first morning at Johan's.

"Johan?"

The other duelist poked his head into the living room. "Oh, there you are, Haou. Your breakfast is ready."

"Um…thanks?" Johan didn't usually call him that…

"No, I mean the cat. Haou, Supreme King of this apartment. He's a stray I adopted last week. Kind of reminds me of you."

Juudai decided to go back to sleep.

**The End**


	32. Restful Sleep

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** Restful Sleep  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance  
**LJ Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #67, comfort  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Juudai rolled over and threw an arm over Johan, though neither of them woke up because of this. He inched closer, murmuring something that might have been Johan's name, or just a noise of pure contentment. He reached out with his other arm, fumbling somewhat until he had tugged the deep red blanket over the two of them. Johan shifted a little as well, one of his arms snaking around Juudai's body, and nestled his head on Juudai's shoulder.

For a moment, Juudai's eyes opened, and he glanced drowsily at his lover. He smiled, closed his eyes, and slept again.

**The End**


	33. Eyes Don't Lie

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** Eyes Don't Lie  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance  
**LJ Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #67, comfort  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Prince Juudai wanted to believe his eyes, he truly did. If he believed his eyes, he would be seeing a young man of his own age leaning against a large white rock, both man and rock glowing slightly in the light of a full moon.

_He's gorgeous._ Juudai had seldom thought of others like that. He took a careful step, then stopped himself. If he was too close the vision would vanish, would it not? He swallowed briefly. "Are you real?"

"I'm as real as you want me to be, Juudai," the other said with a grin. "The name's Johan."

**The End**


	34. Never, Next

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** Never, Next  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance  
**LJ Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #7, one last time  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

"I want to kiss you, one last time, before you go." Juudai was direct in his words now if he wanted something. Perhaps Yubel's presence had helped him to understand life and love a little more than he had now, since he would never have asked that before fusing with her.

Johan looked at Juudai curiously. "One _last_ time?"

"We don't know when we'll see each other again," Juudai pointed out. "So…can I?"

Johan smiled at him. "Not one last time." Juudai started to open his mouth, before Johan stopped him with his own lips. "But for a next time…yes."

**The End**


	35. Before The Dawn

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** Before The Dawn  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance  
**LJ Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #87, face  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Juudai ran his fingers over Johan's sleeping features, admiring each and every one of them. Pale skin, dark blue-green eyebrows, and eyelashes that matched. He was pretty sure that the color was natural.

_It is,_ Yubel reassured him. He decided not to ask about how she knew. Especially since he knew how she knew.

His attention returned to Johan's face, and his fingers caressed the soft cheeks, brushing past those warm lips. He leaned forward to kiss them gently. He hoped he didn't wake Johan up. He wanted to just stay and watch him for as long as he could.

**The End**


	36. Apology Unheard

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** Apology Unheard  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance  
**LJ Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #79, no return  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Johan hadn't come back. Why hadn't he come back? He was supposed to have come back! What was going on, why wasn't he there? Juudai couldn't get his mind wrapped around it. Johan was gone. Johan…could be dead.

_My fault if he is._ He didn't remember everything, but he knew that he had sent Yubel into space, and now she was back, and this was _his fault_ and Johan had paid because he hadn't thought, and he had to try to fix this, but how, how could he…

"I'm sorry, Johan," he murmured, staring down into the tear-soaked pillow. "Sorry…"

**The End**


	37. Fantasy

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** Fantasy  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance  
**LJ Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #20, multiply  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

"So, wait, Mizuchi can _multiply_ herself?" Johan stared at Juudai. Learning about everything that had happened when he wasn't around to find out about it was fascinating. He just wished he'd been able to take part in their adventures a lot sooner.

"She did when we were in that virtual world." Juudai agreed. "I haven't ever asked her if she can do it here or not."

"Wow." Johan grinned wickedly. "Imagine if I could do that. I could kiss you everywhere all at the same time."

Juudai rolled his eyes. "Two Johans? I don't think my heart could take it."

**The End**


	38. Unchanged Plans

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** Fantasy  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance  
**LJ Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #9, cloud  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

"Is that a rain cloud up there?" Johan tilted his head back to get a better look at the sky. There was indeed a thick black cloud puffing up, fat with rain.

"Looks like it." Juudai could not help but grin as he twined one hand more tightly around Johan's. "Rain walk?" The possibility of precipitation, in his opinion, did not mean they shouldn't enjoy strolling together. Besides, it meant they'd get wet! There'd be puddles to splash in!

No matter what happened, in some ways, Juudai was never going to grow up.

Johan was quite glad of that, too.

**The End**


	39. Blame It On You

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** Blame It On You  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 39 of 100 drabbles  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #5, all because of you  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Yubel loathed Johan Andersen with all of her heart. How _dare_ he exist? How _dare_ Juudai care about him? How dare he care about him _more than her_? They could both deny it all they want, but she knew it was true. Juudai _loved_ him, not her.

Johan loved him. She had known it from the moment that she had taken his body for her own. Johan himself might not know it yet, but she did, and she could not forgive either of them for this.

It was all Johan's fault. She would make them both suffer for this. Forever.

**The End**


	40. Pyrrhic Victory

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** Pyrrhic Victory  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 40 of 100 drabbles  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #14, blast  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Rainbow Dragon's attack was too bright. Johan could only see Juudai now, and he smiled his warmest, most caring smile at him. Juudai would see that they were all home. He had done his work now. He had forged the greatest bridge known to mankind, sending all of his new friends back home.

He stretched his hand towards Juudai, not sure if he could reach. Though, if the price of their return was his very death, then it was a small one to pay.

But the light only grew stronger. He couldn't see Juudai anymore…

It was over. Juudai won.

**The End**


	41. Abide By The Law

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** Abide By The Law  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 41 of 100 drabbles  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #15, blackened  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

There were always rumors. Rumors of Shou being seen here one day, of O'Brien another. Haou paid no attention to any of them. They could be there. They could not be. He had too much work to do to care.

Another rumor came, of an unknown duelist, and the description matched…

Haou went at once. He had to know, despite everything. But when the rumors led only to ambush, he unleashed his power to destroy them all…

Haou's second law was passed: that none should utter the name of Johan Andersen and not perish for it by Haou's own hand.

**The End**


	42. Endless Search

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** Endless Search  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 42 of 100 drabbles  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #6, signal  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Juudai had to find a way to get in touch with Johan. It had been days since he'd been able to talk to him, and Juudai did not like that. He knew he could just walk right through the nearest shadow and be with Johan, but there was work to do here too.

Besides it made it sweeter to see Johan, when he didn't do it every day.

He stopped on a street corner and checked again. Was it going to work? "Johan! Sorry it's been so long. I had the worst time getting a cell phone signal out here."

**The End**


	43. Explorations

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.**  
Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title**: Explorations**  
Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen**  
Drabble Word Count**: 100**  
Genre**: Romance**  
Rated**: PG-13  
**Status**: 43 of 100 drabbles  
**Challenge**: ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #8, infinite  
**Notes: **These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Summary: **A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

"How far out does it go?" Johan asked, staring up at the endless shadows of space above them. Juudai was a warm and familiar presence by his side as the two of them relaxed in Johan's backyard.

"I don't know. I haven't been out that far. Yet." Juudai grinned at his lover quickly. "But there are a lot of other places that I've been that are gorgeous."

"You'll take me to see them all someday, won't you?" Johan asked, and Juudai nodded, squeezing his hand.

"As soon as you're done in this year's Pro Leagues." Juudai kept his word, too.

**The End**


	44. First Meeting?

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** First Encounter?  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 44 of 100 drabbles  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #12, beacon  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Johan tingled from the crown of his head to the soles of his feet as he shook hands with Juudai. Somehow, in some way that he couldn't comprehend or understand, he _knew_ this person. He knew those warm brown eyes and that cheerful smile. This _wasn't_ the first time they had met one another.

"Thanks, Ruby," he murmured as Juudai headed down from the roof a few minutes later, following his friends. His partner trilled a bit smugly as she curled around his neck. He petted her as he began to head down himself. Ruby had shown him the way.

**The End**


	45. Compensations

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** Compensations  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 45 of 100 drabbles  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #72, hold my hand  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

The movie was really kind of silly. The plot was ridiculous, the special effects were laughable, and the actors were very badly cast. Juudai wasn't even sure if he understood enough of the language to figure out what was supposed to be going on, but from the way Johan kept snickering at the same things he did, he guessed he wasn't missing much.

There was no way that he would miss the warm feeling of Johan's hand folding around his as they headed out of the theater, and he grinned a little at him.

"Think we can see it again?"

**The End**


	46. One Voice Wanted

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** One Voice Wanted  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 46 of 100 drabbles  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #49, cult  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

"Haou! Haou! Haou!" Over and over the word echoed around. He had lost track of how many times they had repeated it. He gestured briefly; he knew who he was. He'd head it countless times in the last few months.

He could and had identified each of those voices repeating his new title until he could have recognized them asleep or half-dead. He would have given the entire lot of them just to hear one other voice saying a name he refused to let anyone else call him.

To hear Johan's voice saying 'Juudai' would have been priceless.

And impossible.

**The End**


	47. Captive Heart

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** Captive Heart  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 47 of 100 drabbles  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #21, trust  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Johan stretched and glanced up at the bonds of shadows that held his wrists over his head. Then he looked back at Juudai, a grin teasing his features. "Are you going to let me go now?"

"I don't know." Juudai sat beside him, trailing one finger down Johan's chest. "I like you all tied up like this. Easy to have fun with." A wicked gleam glowed in the back of those brown eyes.

Johan shivered at the feel of Juudai's dark presence so close to him. "I like you like this, too." Juudai moved closer. Johan smiled. This was perfect.

**The End**


	48. Rewards of Submission

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** Rewards of Submission  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 48 of 100 drabbles  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #70, surrender  
**Notes:** This takes place in an AU. I'm probably going to write a longer version of this sometime relatively soon. I don't know yet if I will write more drabbles set in this world or not. These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Johan's eyes widened some as Juudai's hands closed on his shoulders and pulled him closer. He wanted to say something, but all that came from his lips was an ecstatic groan as Juudai's lips caressed against his briefly. He scarcely noticed as Juudai tilted his head to the side and kissed against the fluttering pulse in Johan's neck.

_May I?_ Juudai's voice whispered through Johan's mind. Johan could only nod, then gasped suddenly as Juudai's teeth bit through his skin. Shock struck first, but was quickly washed away in the rush of pleasure. Giving in had never felt so good.

**The End**


	49. Just The Way You Are

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** Just The Way You Are  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 49 of 100 drabbles  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #57, never change  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

He was the boy Johan had met on top of the school.

He was the Haou who had brought genocide to another world.

He was the Herald of the Gentle Darkness who brought peace and healing in his wake.

Johan realized as the years passed that Juudai was all of those things and more. It wasn't that Juudai suddenly changed. It was that Johan learned more about him, and every part that he learned brought him to love Juudai even more.

"Don't ever change, Juudai," he said, playing with his lover's hair. "I love you just the way you are."

**The End**


	50. Out of Place

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** Out of Place  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 50 of 100 drabbles  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #54, disable  
**Notes:** Okay, read this first, because this one requires a touch of explanation. I have this fic idea where Johan was raised by Brron, for the purpose of killing someone who was meant to kill Brron. That person being Juudai, the true Haou. Johan did not know Juudai was his 'target' until after they'd already met and become friends, as per canon. I've been roleplaying this Johan in a couple of dressing rooms, and there is a Brron there who managed to take Johan captive and injure him, thus providing the setup for this fic. There, now you know what you need to know so you're not going "Bwuh?". These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Bolts of pain shot up through his wrist as Johan tied off yet another makeshift bandage. He ignored the pain; he had to get out of here, to find and warn as many Juudais as possible that Brron was up to something.

Just thinking Juudai's name warmed his heart, and he cursed the Brron that he had known all of his life all over again. Conditioning him since he was a child to _kill_ the person meant to kill Brron…when he should have been helping him…

He would find a way to escape from here. And he would find Juudai.

**The End**


	51. Warming Up

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** Warming Up  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 51 of 100 drabbles  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #39, frozen  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

"It is _too cold_!" Juudai declared, rubbing at his arms a little. Johan grinned; it wasn't often that Juudai even seemed to be bothered by the weather. He tossed a snowball at him playfully, grinning to see it splatter against the side of Juudai's red coat.

"If you're that bothered by it, we could always go inside and warm up," he suggested. The thought of a crackling fire, hot chocolate, and Juudai was extraordinarily enticing. Just the thought of being closer to Juudai in this chill was enough to take some of the edge off.

Juudai, as it happened, agreed.

**The End**


	52. Pass It Over

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** Pass It Over  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 52 of 100 drabbles  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #93, full moon  
**Notes:** This takes place in my fanon past life. SilvorMoon and/or I may write something that details this more intensely in the future. These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Silver moonlight drenched the circle of dancers as they moved first deasil, now widdershins, around the two in the center. Highlights gleamed in Johan's hair that were seldom seen by daylight, while Juudai's tanned skin was paled by the light. Each thought the other had never looked better.

Their hands touched, briefly separated, then touched again as they circled each other, moving in the steps of the Summer Solstice dance. Now Johan gave the world back into the care of the Gentle Darkness for the shadowed half of the year.

If only, Johan thought, they could dance like this forever…

**The End**


	53. Consequences

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** Consequences  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 53 of 100 drabbles  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #43, mission  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Johan crept along as quietly as he could. He had to remain undetected. He really didn't want to think about what could happen otherwise.

He slipped into the darkened room, closing the door behind himself. This was perfect.

"You do realize, I don't need the lights on to see you." Juudai's voice came from behind him. Johan whirled, groaning to himself as he did. Juudai moved closer, caught him by one shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss. "Welcome home. Next time, call if you're going to be late."

Johan decided that being caught wasn't so bad after all.

**The End**


	54. By The Rules

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** By The Rules  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 54 of 100 drabbles  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #84, regulations  
**Notes:** This particular ficlet takes place after the defeat of Darkness, and before graduation. These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure that there's a rule about this somewhere in the student handbook."

"I've never read the student handbook. How do you get this off?"

"Here, like this. Did you have to pick the _smallest_ closet in the entire building?"

"No one's going to be coming this way. Trust me."

"I always do. Are those footsteps?"

"Of course not. I said no one comes here around this time. Aren't you going to trust me? You won't get detention, I promise."

"I hope not. You can do _that_ again any time that you want. Are you sure those aren't footsteps?"

**The End**


	55. Works For Him

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** Works For Him  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 55 of 100 drabbles  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #42, complain  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Juudai read the movie title carefully. _The Omen_. He was willing to try it. He didn't usually like foreign movies, but Johan had recommended this one.

As the movie ticked by, both of them found themselves mocking it at times. "It wouldn't take me that many deaths to figure out something was wrong with _my_ child," Johan opined.

"If this Anti-Christ is such a bad guy, why don't they just challenge him to a duel?" Juudai wanted to know.

"Not everyone solves their problems by dueling, Juudai." Johan pointed out. Juudai sniffed briefly, grinning.

"It's worked four times for me!"

**The End**


	56. All Natural Ingredients

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** All Natural Ingredients  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 56 of 100 drabbles  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #38, shiny  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

"Shampoo for duelists? Is there anything Fubuki-san won't advertise?" Juudai picked up the bottle and stared at it. Fubuki's familiar face looked back at him, as Johan reached over to take it.

"Don't laugh. It works. What do you think _I_ use?" The northern duelist said. Juudai tilted his head and laughed ruefully.

"I never thought about it. I thought it was all natural, I guess." He could hear Yubel snickering in his mind now. Johan looked back at him.

"It is."

Juudai was confused. "But you just said…Johan! Johan!" Johan kept on pushing the cart, and Juudai hurried after.

**The End**


	57. Visit From The Dark

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** Visit From The Dark  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 57 of 100 drabbles  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #31, flesh  
**Notes:** This is an AU. These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Johan was so very solid, so very _real_, his skin warm and alive underneath Juudai's ephemeral touch. The incubus floated over him, golden eyes glittering as he took in his prey's sleeping form. He caressed his fingers down Johan's body, the blankets and pajamas providing no barrier to his touch.

Johan twitched some, but didn't wake. He wouldn't; Juudai had too much experience in seduction. He might wake Johan up _another_ time, but not right now. He brushed his lips across Johan's, tasting the life energy in there. So much potential untapped, and he was going to have it all.

**The End**


	58. A Secret Untold

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** A Secret Untold  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 58 of 100 drabbles  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #22, eternity  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

_Are you going to tell him?_ Yubel's question came sliding into the corners of his mind, and Juudai's eyes grew distant as he turned mentally towards her. _You should._

He couldn't help but smile; she had come a long way from the days of high school and jealousy. But the question was serious. "Someday." Juudai didn't know how to say it…to tell Johan that he and Yubel would live forever, in one form or another. They were the Darkness, after all.

_It is your decision._

Juudai looked back to Johan and smiled. He would tell him someday. Someday very soon.

**The End**


	59. On and On and On

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** On and On and On  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 59 of 100 drabbles  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #1, energy  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

"That was good," Juudai purred, nuzzling against Johan's bare chest briefly before he laid his head down on it. The room was pitch-black around them, but he could still clearly see Johan's deliciously weary features when he tilted his head the right way. Johan reached up to caress his fingers through Juudai's hair.

"I know." Years of experience had only given them the ability to please each other better.

Juudai was quiet for a few moments before he squirmed about to look at Johan again, excitement and arousal gleaming in his eyes. "Ready to go again?"

"You're insatiable. And yes."

**The End**


	60. In The Name Of

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** In The Name Of...  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 60 of 100 drabbles  
**Challenge:**  
**Notes:** This prompt utterly baffled me. I had good suggestions, but the words just didn't want to come. I finally pried this out of my head, though. These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

"Dueling isn't science." Juudai stared over Johan's shoulder as the other worked on his research paper, entitled '_The Science of Dueling_. "Dueling is _heart_. Soul. _Feelings_."

Johan tried not to think about how cute Juudai looked when he was both confused and annoyed. He had to focus on this paper, not on Juudai's lips. "I know. I'm going to try to put that into this, too."

Juudai just shook his head and started to tug Johan up from his chair. "I'll help you research. Let's have a duel."

Johan couldn't resist. It was for science, after all.

And for Juudai.

**The End**


	61. Taking Advice

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** Taking Advice  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 61 of 100 drabbles  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #88, deep  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Juudai's tongue probed at Johan's lips, teasing them open carefully. He'd practiced kissing before, with Yubel's help, and he wanted to do it _right_ this time. Johan didn't raise a word of complaint. Indeed, his own tongue caressed across Juudai's tongue and teeth.

He pulled Johan closer, sucking on Johan's lips as he did. He thought he'd remembered everything Yubel had said about how to kiss, but what did you do with your _nose_? Was he supposed to keep his eyes open? He couldn't remember…

_Don't think about it. Just enjoy._

Yubel's advice had always been good before…

They enjoyed.

**The End**


	62. Ties

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Course of True Love  
**Drabble Title:** Ties  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 62 of 100 drabbles  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt #63, meant to be  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Born of a hundred kisses. Born of a thousand touches. Born of a million moments shared in a way that cannot be truly understood.

Forged in fire. Forged in agony and need and heartache.

Woven in past, present, and future, woven by the strands of events, of people, of passion, of paradise, of pain.

The Gentle Darkness needed two bonds to life. One to tie him to his duty, the guardian forever. One to tie him to humanity, so he never forgot what he fought for.

His love is theirs forever, as theirs is his. One love, for all time.

**The End**


	63. Offenses

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 63 of 100: Offenses  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 53: crime  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 63 of 100 drabbles  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Universe:** A very...special world that I may write into a full fanfic one day. You can't really tell the depth of the AU from this, but maybe someday, you'll see it.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

"Johan Andersen. Leader of your so-called rebellion." Haou leaned back on his throne, golden eyes remote as he eyed the chained prisoner.

Johan kept his head up and stared at his enemy. _I didn't think he'd look like that._ He had expected a monster, not someone his own age. "And you're Yuuki Juudai."

"Haou." Guardian Baou smacked Johan in the back of the head, but Haou waved one hand slightly.

"He'll learn." His movements as he rose and walked over were calm and controlled. He seized Johan's chin and stared into his eyes. "I'll teach him."

His lips were cold.

**The End**


	64. His New Clothes

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 64 of 100: His New Clothes  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 80: slave  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Universe:** Same universe as the last time. This world is showing more of itself to me. Someday...  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

"Get me out of this!" Johan declared, struggling in his restraints. The outfit fit very well: far too well, in his opinion. Haou only smiled.

"Later." He fully intended to have Johan out of the suit. But all in due time. He circled around his captive appraisingly. Yes, just as he'd envisioned it. Johan certainly looked better in tight leather than in anything else. Except perhaps his bare skin.

When the rest of the rebellion saw who Johan belonged to now, they would crumble. He couldn't wait to watch it, with Johan in his proper place: kneeling at his feet.

**The End**


	65. Morning Brain

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 65 of 100: Morning Brain  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 13: beam  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Universe:** Pretty much canon.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Johan twitched a little as the sun broke past the curtains and shone right on his face as it did so many mornings. He tried to burrow under the covers to hide, but to no avail. Unexpectedly, the light itself cut off. He blinked; that almost never happened. He looked up and saw Juudai seated on the edge of the bed, holding one hand between Johan and the sun's ray.

"What are you doing?" he asked, not at his mental best in the mornings.

"Casting a shadow, what else?" Juudai asked, grinning at him. Johan threw a pillow at him.

**The End**


	66. Endless Battle

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 66 of 100: Endless Battle  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 64: give up  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Universe:** Pretty much canon.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

"Are you going to surrender?" Lips curved into a wicked grin, he stared down at the other, ready to restart his assault. This battle was merciless, as it had always been and would always be.

"Never!" The reply was sharp, quick and defiant. He was just as ready as the other. Never, _ever_ would he give up and let the other win! Not without a fight!

Again the attack came, unrelenting and unstoppable, intense beyond words. The torment was too much! How could anyone stand it!?

"I…surrender!"

"Good." Johan tapped Juudai on the nose. "Don't make me tickle you again."

**The End**


	67. A Little Peek

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 67 of 100: A Little Peek  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 19: fabric  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Universe:** Pretty much canon.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

"Johan, did you know…" Juudai's voice trailed off as Johan shifted and more of his skin became visible through the sweat-soaked white shirt. The shirt was almost transparent now, revealing more of Johan's silken skin. Some part of Juudai whispered to other parts of him that the skin _wanted_ to be touched, appreciated, stroked, fondled.

He pulled his hand back. He wasn't going to do that and risk their friendship, no matter what.

"Did you say something?" Johan turned towards Juudai, one eyebrow raised. Juudai swallowed and shook his head.

Maybe if he didn't say anything, he could look longer.

**The End**


	68. Words

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 68 of 100: Words  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 94: haunt  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Universe:** AU. Juudai is an incubus.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Warm hands slid across his skin, ignoring his clothes. Words were breathed into his ear, none that he heard, but he knew they were being spoken. Words of want, need, desire, passion.

He squirmed under that touch, alien yet familiar, that had come to him so often. When he was awake, they said he was cursed. When he was asleep, he knew that he was loved.

_Tell me your name_. It was the only question Johan had. Who was the vision that occupied him so often?

A single word floated back, filling him as much as anything else had. _Juudai._

**The End**


	69. Rescue

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 69 of 100: Words  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 003: wires  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Universe:** Pretty much canon. A generic time in the future. Possibly future fic will come from this.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

The wires that bound Johan's wrists together were tight; if he struggled, they would cut into his wrists. Dying of blood loss wasn't on his list of what he wanted to do that night.

His captors had probably thought that being in the dark would scare him. How little they knew. He just waited. They didn't know what fear was.

Of course, from the yelling, they were probably learning.

Warm fingers closed around his wrists from behind, breaking the wires quickly. "Thanks, Juudai."

"Sorry it took so long." Juudai turned him around and kissed him. "Let's get out of here."

**The End**


	70. Higher and Higher

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 70 of 100: Higher and Higher  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 74: push  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Universe:** AU. I know the exact AU but I'd rather not say just yet. You'll find out in due time.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

"Higher, Juudai, higher!" Johan squealed in delight as the young prince pushed him on the swing. Yubel leaned against a nearby wall, waiting a chance, but Johan didn't pay much attention. All of his focus was on his best friend, as Juudai pushed him higher and higher.

"I'll push you as high as the stars!" Juudai declared cheerfully, pushing as hard as he could. "Higher, even!"

"Push me all you want!" Johan challenged. The Gem Beasts watched cautiously, but he felt no fear. He was with Juudai, his brother in all but blood. What could possibly harm him? "Juudai! Higher!"

**The End**


	71. Rescue's Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 71 of 100: Rescue's Aftermath  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 69: in your arms  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Universe:** Canon-ish. Same world as the one I did for the 'wires' prompt.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Johan wasn't able to properly stand just yet. His legs had been tied to the chair for hours, his movements restricted. So, Juudai had to pick him up and carry him out of the warehouse he had been being kept in. Neither of them truly protested this, for reasons they had kept between themselves for years now.

As a matter of fact, Johan quite enjoyed being this close to Juudai, even though the reason for hadn't been one he'd enjoyed. As Yubel and the Gem Beasts destroyed the warehouse, he leaned against Juudai's arms. It was good to be home.

**The End**


	72. Fun and Games

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 72 of 100: Fun and Games  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 86: mud  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Universe:** Canon-ish. Generally sometime in the future.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

For all of his new abilities, Juudai was still subject to certain laws of nature, especially those which dictated that gravity worked and mud could get even the savior of the universe dirty.

Said laws also dictated that Johan would laugh at the sight of his best fried facedown in a mud puddle and chortle even more when Juudai lifted his head and glared at him.

"Funny, is it?" Juudai asked, wiping his face carefully. Johan nodded, still grinning. "Well, let's see how you like it!"

He tossed the handful at Johan, who dodged quickly. The fun was just beginning.

**The End**


	73. Wake up Your Heart

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 73 of 100: Wake Up Your Heart  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 76: drunk  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted. Also, Juudai's Japanese VA, Kenn, really _did_ sing the second ending theme _Wake Up Your Heart_.  
**Universe:** Canon-ish. Generally sometime in the future.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

"Wake up your heart!" Juudai's voice poured through the room, and Johan leaned back, watching the other dance around as he sang into the hairbrush. Of every possible variation of 'drunk Juudai' that he'd ever thought of, this wasn't it at all.

It was too bad that it took about four shots of the best alcohol that he could afford before Juudai started to sing in the first place. Johan wondered how many more it would take before Juudai would consider doing something else. Juudai's voice was waking more than his heart.

Maybe he should have a few drinks himself.

**The End**


	74. Back to the Beginning

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 74 of 100: Back to the Beginning  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 59: scene  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Universe:** Canon-ish. Shortly after Juudai returns from his fusion with Yubel, before the transfer students leave.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Johan looked out over the Academia from where he stood. He would be leaving soon, returning to North School. But he needed something first, and he knew that he would get it here.

"We met up here." Juudai said from behind him. His voice was slightly different, a little stronger and surer, but it was still Juudai's voice.

"I remember." Johan did indeed. He didn't ask for what he needed. Juudai would know.

His hands were warm as they folded lightly against Johan's own, sliding Johan's deck back where it belonged.

Johan wondered if his lips would also be warm.

**The End**


	75. Asking Too Much

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 75 of 100: Asking Too Much  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 55: slide  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Universe:** Canon-ish. Some years in their future.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

"Come on!" Johan beckoned to Juudai as the other stood at the top of the slide. "What are you waiting for?"

"I was waiting for you to move out of the way." Juudai replied, his lips quirking. Johan grinned at him, and Juudai shrugged. If that was the way he wanted it to be, then so be it.

It was a tight fit for an adult, but Juudai managed. He landed right on top of Johan, whose smile widened at his arrival. "What kept you?"

"Hush." To make sure that Johan obeyed, Juudai kissed him. Johan had no more questions.

**The End**


	76. Alone Awakening

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 76 of 100: Alone Awakening  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 42: complain  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Universe:** Canon-ish. Some years in their future.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Johan reached for Juudai, only to find his arms embraced nothing not all. He frowned; Juudai had most certainly been there when they had went to sleep the night before. Now he was alone.

He ran a hand over the cool sheets; Juudai had been up at least an hour. With a sinking heart, he got up and searched throughout his apartment.

Much later, Johan sighed and stared at the bed once again. To be there one day and gone the next was Juudai's way, but it still irked Johan.

If Johan hadn't loved him, he might have hated him.

**The End**


	77. Remember Me Always

BDisclaimer: All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 77 of 100: Remember Me Always  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 23: always, all ways  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Universe:** Canon-ish. Some years in their future.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

"Johan, did you understand what I said? We're going to live forever, because of the Gentle Darkness. You aren't." Juudai hoped that Johan somehow understood what he was trying to tell him. His lover only smiled warmly, not caring about what Juudai said.

"If I've got you for about forty years or so, then we should take advantage of what we've got, right?" Johan leaned in to kiss Juudai on the lips. "Besides, I fully intend to make sure that you never forget me."

There was very little Juudai could say about that. Johan impressed himself on Juudai's memories.

Forever.

**The End**


	78. Maybes and MightHaveBeens

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 78 of 100: Maybes and Might-Have-Beens  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 65: instead  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Universe:** Canon-ish.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

What would have happened if he had listened to O'Brien? If he had waited for them to return with Shou, if they'd all stood together then? What if instead of trying to do it alone, he'd planned with them? O'Brien and Jim could have rescued the captives, while Shou stood guard and kept Juudai's spirits up.

What if he had never sent Yubel away? What if she had cared about Johan like he did? Could they have all been together then? Could they still be?

Juudai didn't know what might have been. But he wanted to see what could be.

**The End**


	79. Threats and Complaints

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 79 of 100: Threats and Complaints  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 33: fish  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Universe:** Canon-ish.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

"Are you done yet?"

"Just a minute. I think I'm going to catch one this time."

"You said that ten minutes ago. You haven't caught one yet today. Or yesterday. Or the day before that."

"So? It's not the catching, it's the fishing."

"If you want fish that badly, I know three stores in town that sell fresh fish, Juudai. You don't have to sit here and I don't have to be bored watching you do this."

"But I _like_ fishing!"

"You're twenty-five. Stop sounding like you're whining."

"I'm not whining."

"Are you done yet?"

"Don't make me kiss you."

**The End**


	80. Wish of a Heart

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 80 of 100: Wish of a Heart  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 2: perfect world  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Universe:** Canon-ish.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Juudai's laugh was clear and brilliant, without a shred of fear or anger to it. Johan loved the sound of it, and tickled him often, wanting to hear it again and again. Hane Kuriboh and the Gem Beasts watched them from just a little distance away, ready to take part whenever either of the two wanted them.

There was no sign of Yubel. No sign of danger or fear or death or pain. It was a world fit for a dream.

Johan smiled in his sleep. This would be his world one day. He was certain of it.

Yubel laughed.

**The End**


	81. Bindings of Love

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 81 of 100: Bindings of Love  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 29: chain  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Universe:** Canon-ish.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Slithering ropes of shadow swirled around Johan, cloud-gray and cloud-soft. Some circled from his feet to his head, fading into him as they passed across his forehead. Others went the opposite way, going from his head to his feet, dissipating into his now bare feet. With each one that wrapped around him, his eyes grew dimmer and all that kept him upright were the bonds that held his arms above his head.

_Sleep._ It was Juudai's voice, but it couldn't be, Juudai wasn't there… _Sleep…sleep forever…thief…_

He could not fight that voice. Perhaps he would find Juudai in his dreams.

**The End**


	82. Hitting the Jackpot

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 82 of 100: Hitting the Jackpot  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 32: chance  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Universe:** AU. A shiny new one now.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Juudai rubbed curiously at the ring he'd found, silver set with eight tiny gems. Then his eyes widened as smoke began to pour out, then solidified into a figure about his own height, with gleaming turquoise hair and eyes. The stranger grinned at him.

"Congratulations. You're about to have all of your wishes answered." He sketched a bow. "Johan at your service, master. And you are?"

Juudai stared at the new arrival. "Um…confused?"

"That had better not be your name." Johan replied, grinning. "Otherwise, someone should talk to your parents."

Juudai grinned back. This just might be interesting after all.

**The End**


	83. Breakfast

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 83 of 100: Breakfast  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 92: morning sun  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Universe:** Canon-ish.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Perhaps understandably, Juudai was not a morning person. His teachers had made note of that for many years. He buried his head comfortably under the pillows, trying to avoid the sun as it arced in through the windows.

"I don't wanna get up." At least that was what Johan thought Juudai was saying. It was hard to be certain, after all.

"If you don't get up, you're going to miss your breakfast treat." Johan murmured, running his fingers down Juudai's torso. "It's not going to be available later."

Juudai threw the pillow off and stared at Johan. "You play dirty."

**The End**


	84. Acceptable Target

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 84 of 100: Acceptable Target  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 17: double  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Universe:** Canon-ish.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Juudai's heart plummeted at the sight of the stranger. He was so familiar, yet not at the same time. Not-Johan. Not his friend who he searched for so desperately. In the deepest part of his mind, he wanted to hate this boy, for not being Johan. But because he wasn't, but looked like Johan, Juudai couldn't bring himself to do it.

_Why? Why weren't you Johan?_ Still the question echoed in his mind. Where was Johan if he wasn't here? Was he…could he be…

No. He wouldn't think that. Johan was alive.

But not-Johan wasn't now.

Juudai hated Zure instead.

**The End**


	85. Just For Warmth

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 85 of 100: Just For Warmth  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 91: desert  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Universe:** Canon-ish.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

"It's cold." Juudai shivered hard, wrapping his arms around himself. He'd read somewhere that deserts were cold at night, and this one certainly was.

"You should've gotten a blanket." Johan reproved as he sat down beside him. Juudai shook his head.

"Rei needed them more." Tomorrow they would go find medicine for her, but tonight, he was trying to rest. If only it hadn't been so cold.

Johan looked at him, then put an arm around him. "Does this help any?"

Juudai's eyes widened some, then he began to smile as he leaned closer towards Johan. "Yeah, it does. Thanks."

**The End**


	86. Reasons To Fear Him

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 86 of 100: Reasons To Fear Him  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 75: cringe.  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Universe:** AU. Evil!Juudai and captive!Johan.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

"An escape attempt." Haou eyed Johan, and made up his mind. "This won't happen again, Johan." If it had been anyone else, he would have simply blasted them to nothingness without hesitation. But Johan was special: his chosen consort.

Haou was gratified to see Johan flinching back from him. At least he understood that much. He placed one hand on Johan's forehead and focused his power.

Johan's eyes widened and a small, shocked noise fell from his lips. Haou smiled. Never again would Johan be able to think of the Gem Beasts. A fitting punishment.

He claimed his prize again.

**The End**


	87. What Would Johan Think?

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 87 of 100: What Would Johan Think?  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 62: force  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Universe:** Canon-ish.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

_What would Johan think about this?_ Juudai didn't want to ask himself that question, but frequently it floated into his mind regardless.

What would Johan think of his desire for power? To avenge not only Johan's murder, but the deaths of Asuka, Fubuki, Manjoume, and Kenzan? Would Johan approve?

Power was all that mattered in the end. If Juudai had had the right kind of power, he could have prevented their deaths. Nothing could bring them back, so all he had was the desire for revenge and for justice. Brron was gone, but it wasn't over yet.

_I'm sorry, Johan._

**The End**


	88. Second Letter

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 88 of 100: Second Letter  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 78: letter  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Universe:** Canon-ish.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Juudai fished around in one of the pockets of his bag. He knew that he had something edible packed in there. Paper crinkled under his fingers unexpectedly. He hadn't put anything in there, had he?

A simple scrap of paper met his gaze, and on it were carefully drawn kanji, obviously by an inexpert hand, but still readable.

_See you soon, Juudai. Watch out for yourself. Call me if you can._ His heart warmed at the name, and number, written underneath. _Johan._

He glanced at Pharaoh as the cat cleaned himself. "Why didn't you tell me about this one sooner?"

**The End**


	89. From The Depths

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 89 of 100: From The Depths  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 71: shallow  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Universe:** Canon-ish.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Sparkle and flash, glitter and paste. Pretty shells, empty hearts. Men and women who knew nothing of passion but lust, nothing of fighting but trite sniping, nothing of loyalty but a passing fancy.

Johan saw through them all. Meaningless beauty, with no fire or strength to them. Pain was not love, not as Yubel had thought, but love burned brighter with pain to compare it to.

Passion that went to the bone. Power that burned from one's core. Loyalty that drove one to strive no matter what.

Juudai spoke of none of that. He simply lived it all.

With Johan.

**The End**


	90. Washing Clothes

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 90 of 100: Washing Clothes  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 85: dirt  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Universe:** Canon-ish.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

"Don't you ever wash this?" Johan brushed dirt and leaves off of Juudai's jacket, his lips twitching a little. "I can hardly tell it was ever supposed to be red."

Juudai rubbed the back of his head and grinned a little. "I washed it…last week, I think it was. Or maybe last month. I can't quite remember." He traveled too much to really keep that much track of it.

"I think 'last year' might be more accurate." Johan shoved the jacket into the washer and got the machine going. "Come on, time for a bath."

Juudai just loved visiting Johan.

**The End**


	91. Ornamental Plaything

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 91 of 100: Ornamental Plaything  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 58: easily influenced  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Universe:** Evil!Juudai AU.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

"No…stop it…" A whisper, soft in the night.

"Am I hurting you, Johan? From the way you struggle, you'd think I was." An amused, slightly demonic laugh.

"I don't…want this, Juudai." A plea from the heart.

"Your body says that you do. Especially this part here." Another laugh.

A hiss of indrawn breath. "No!"

"Don't you want to enjoy my pleasure, Johan? Would you rather that I hurt you?" Now hints of mocking.

"Yes!" Desperation, desire for something to hate.

"Then I…won't." Kisses of sinful fire.

"Why not?" Aching pain and pleasure mixed.

A wicked chuckle. "Because you want it."

**The End**


	92. Far Too Brief Touch

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 92 of 100: Far Too Brief Touch  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 17: flick  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Universe:** Canon-ish  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Johan's breath blew hotly across Juudai, and a mischievous smile was just barely seen before the teal-haired man moved out of sight. Juudai groaned, his fingers of one hand gripping the edges of the bed firmly, while his other caressed briefly through Johan's hair, enjoying the silken texture.

His lover certainly knew how to please him, and Juudai enjoyed the results as Johan did so with such ease and skill. Johan continued to tease and please, breath, tongue, hands working together, all of it a coherent part of one greater whole, until Juudai's cries split the air with their joy.

**The End**


	93. Hunter's Prey

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 93 of 100: Hunter's Prey  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 77: bleeding heart(s)  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Universe:** Canon-ish  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Geise watched from the shadows as the two boys moved closer together. His lip curled at the sight of Johan Andersen. It had been far too long since he'd seen this brat, and he looked forward to this encounter.

_Are they both like that? Do they both care about pathetic Duel Spirits more than they do humans?_ He hoped so. It would make what he was going to do so much better. He patted his pocket, where Jerry Beans Man rested, and revved up his motorcycle.

If they cared about spirits…if they cared about _each other_…

Geise could hardly wait.

**The End**


	94. Victory Is His

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 94 of 100: Victory Is His  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 47: spy  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Universe:** AU. Evil!Juudai  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

"So, what do we have here?" Haou ran his fingers through Johan's hair as he eyed the new prisoner brought before them. Johan didn't raise his head, instead nuzzling against his master's side like the obedient plaything he was.

"A spy, Haou-sama." Guardian Baou replied, his grip tight on Marufuji Ryou's arms. "We believe he was searching for your consort."

Haou smiled slightly, noticing the fury in Ryou's eyes. Then he tugged Johan closer and kissed him thoroughly before speaking. "He's found him, then."

He didn't notice the tear sliding down Johan's cheek. Nor did Johan.

But Hell Kaiser did.

**The End**


	95. With Added Flavor

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 95 of 100: With Added Flavor  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 89: smear  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Universe:** Canon-ish  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Juudai dripped a few more drops on Johan's stomach, then looked up at him curiously. "You're sure you like this?" It was one of the stranger requests that Johan had made, but since he made so few of them, Juudai was willing to go along with it.

Of course, smearing syrup all over Johan before licking it off and presumably going on to do much more wasn't exactly that difficult of a request either.

Johan didn't reply verbally. Instead, he pulled Juudai closer and kissed him with his own sticky lips.

Juudai didn't ask any more questions. He just licked.

**The End**


	96. Apologies

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 96 of 100: Apologies  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 73: retaliate  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Universe:** Canon-ish  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

"I'm not going to stand for that!" Johan snapped, then darted forward to pin Juudai against the wall.

"I didn't think that you would." Juudai replied tartly. Johan didn't move an inch. "But aren't you overreacting?"

"Of course I'm not overreacting!" Johan retorted, shaking his head. "You ate the last of the ice cream!"

"I said I was sorry." Juudai pointed out reasonably. Johan leaned forward to peck him on the lips.

"All right. I forgive you."

Juudai stopped Johan from stepping back, however. "I don't forgive you, though."

"For what?"

"That was a really bad kiss. Do it again."

**The End**

nd 


	97. The Sum Total

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 97:100: The Sum Total  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 97: author's choice (addition)  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Universe:** Canon-ish  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Just a few more souls were necessary to complete his ultimate weapon. Or perhaps just one soul, if he could find one that was strong enough.

Johan would have been strong enough.

Strong enough to bring him the souls he needed. Strong enough to _be_ the soul that he needed.

If Johan had been there, would he have wanted to do this at all?

No. Johan was gone. He could not forget.

Today's target would have all the souls that they needed. Strong or weak, it no longer mattered.

Johan would be avenged.

Whether he wanted to be or not.

**The End**


	98. Emblazoned

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 98:100: Emblazoned  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 98: author's choice (marker)  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Universe:** Canon-ish  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

"You did _what_?" Juudai couldn't believe that he'd heard that. He stared at Johan, shaking his head. "I've got to see this." He believed a lot of strange things, but this one took the cake. Hell, it took the bakery!

Johan shrugged some, then worked his arm out of the sleeve to expose his right shoulder. Juudai was still surprised at how muscular Johan was under his clothes.

But there it was, gleaming in shadow-black ink: the kanji for _darkness_, etched into Johan's flesh. Juudai scarcely believed his eyes.

"Johan, you're crazy." He had to admit, though: it was pretty hot.

**The End**


	99. Never To Part

Disclaimer: All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 99:100: Never To Part  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 99: author's choice (noose)  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Universe:** incubus!Juudai AU.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

The heavy loop of rope was tightened around Johan's neck. His hands were bound behind him firmly, and he could see nothing thanks to the blindfold. He could hear the shouts and jeers of the crowd, but kept his head up.

"Sorcerer! Deceiver! Slut! He fornicates with demons!"

_An incubus._ Juudai. Where was Juudai? Johan refused to say a word.

He was aware, only for a moment, of falling, and a sharp pain that ran all through him, before it was replaced by darkness, and enfolding wings, and lips that were ever so familiar.

"Welcome to hell, Johan." Juudai whispered.

**The End**


	100. Bindings and Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Course of True Love: 100:100: Bindings and Beginnings  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Challenge:** ficlets100: Claim: Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen: prompt 100: author's choice (tentacles)  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** These ficlets do not relate to each other in any kind of a way except for the fact that they're all about Juudai and Johan.  
**Universe:** Canon-ish.  
**Summary:** A hundred drabbles concerning the relationship of Yuuki Juudai x Johan Andersen.

* * *

Slender threads of dark shadows held Johan to the wall, while Juudai slid the sharp-edged dagger down the seams of his captive's clothes, removing them piece by piece. Another strip of darkness kept Johan from speaking, but Juudai didn't need to hear anything. Johan's body made it plain that he was enjoying this.

Another tendril danced slowly and carefully up Johan's legs, caressing inch by inch. If Johan could have, he would have moaned in raw pleasure.

Juudai leaned in to kiss his way down Johan's neck, then slowly down the rest of his body.

This was only the beginning.

**The End**

**Note:** Wow. I'm at the end. Well, for this, anyway. I have other fics with them in the works, and maybe some more drabble or ficlet sets. I think I'll rest a while first, though. Hope that you enjoyed all of these!


End file.
